


Yellow Mornings and Sea Salt Air

by Saccharine_smiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Idiots in Love, Just a little fic I wrote about love, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Morning Kisses, Not Beta Read, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_smiles/pseuds/Saccharine_smiles
Summary: A glimpse at a morning between two lovers.
Relationships: A Poet/His Lover
Kudos: 3





	Yellow Mornings and Sea Salt Air

~ _ Lover _ ~

His back faces the doorway as I enter the room. Normally, I would never dream of being up at 5 am on a Sunday but I know  _ he _ has been up for hours and is in need of coffee to keep him going. He gets like this sometimes, when his brain is too full for sleep and instead writes until his hand cramps and his mind is clear again. 

My heavy footsteps stumble across the floor, I have never been coordinated in the morning. I know he hears me when he rolls his stiff shoulders back and hums pleasantly. The sun has just started to peak in the sky and the curtains do little to hide the god awful yellow color on the wall. I’d been meaning to repaint for a while but he says the peeling gives it personality, whatever that means. I realize I’m going to miss it, as funny as that sounds, I’m going to miss the disgusting color yellow on the wall in this dusty old house that holds enough memories to last a lifetime.

I shuffle as quietly as I can towards him, mindful of the mess on the floor, and place the steaming mug next to his now still hand. He speaks out in the quiet room and I hardly understand the words as I’m still not 100% there. I catch the phrase “I love you” among other things and instead of replying, a breathy laugh escapes me. I feared this would happen, my tired brain couldn't handle his words of  _ amor  _ at the moment. As I open my mouth to tell him such, he turns his body towards me and the words die on my tongue. 

He always gazes at me like this, but it feels different this time. It might just be my sleep-rattled mind, but his eyes seem to shine like...like fireflies? He’s always been better with words than me, maybe that’s why we were drawn to each other, opposites attract and all that. He opens his arms to me and I relent helplessly, I’ve always been helpless to him. I lower my head to his pajama-clad shoulder and I feel him lift a hand to stroke my hair. He has told me in the past that he’s always had a fascination with my curls, tells me that straight hair just doesn’t “feel the same”, I didn’t understand what that meant at the time, but I think I’m starting to now. 

He speaks out once again and I feel myself growing agitated. I’ve always been cranky in the morning and even more so before 10. It’s hard to understand him when he gets like this, limericks and poems and riddles and it’s hard to keep up sometimes. My fingers curl into his shirt and I shake my head repeatedly into his hair, the words “Too early” are spoken into his hair as well. He falls quiet and I relax, just enjoying the moment. I wonder if he’s upset with me for a moment but the hand running up and down my back calms my thoughts. I relax into his embrace for a time until I start to get sleepy again. The hand stroking my back hasn’t faltered and the movement is almost enough to lull me back into dreamland. Just as my eyes close again for hopefully the last time for the next few hours, he speaks out again.

“Flowers bloom across your ribcage, 

Under your heart, and in my brain,

I’ll water them and make them grow

Into whatever you please.”

My tired mind eases from anger to realization as I figure out what he’s doing; bringing me into reality. I wouldn’t have it any other way. A smile breaks across my face and I turn my lips into his ear and whisper “Free verse.”

A moment.

I smile as he laughs against my shoulder. “Free verse” I say again, more awake now, “too easy love.” He hugs me tighter now and I let him. I always let him, no matter how many lyrics he writes about me or sleepless nights he spends huddled in his study, I would let him. Because that’s what love is, accepting the flaws in others, loving them regardless of them. I love him regardless of his ridiculous waxings about my eyes or my hair or my freckl-

“I am drawn to you

And find myself lost within

Your vast galaxy.” 

He whispers to me and I hear the words in that. He says what he means through his poems because he thinks it’s easier, I speak mine through actions, so now that I think about it, maybe we’re both bad with words. Two idiot men awake in this study with pale blue curtains and ugly peeling yellow paint who suck at communicating but love each other regardless.

“Haiku” I whisper back to him. The words “I love you” are hidden in there, I know he knows it. He knows  _ me _ . I close my eyes and breath against his neck as he responds with a shaky “And I you.” This never gets old,  _ we’ll _ never get old or tired of each other. I know this, he knows this, because we know each other.

_ ~Poet~ _

Light splayed upon the paper in front of me. Long hours finally break the night as my mind awakens along with my hand. I hear  _ him  _ enter the room and the air shifts. Ah, my muse. Awake at last as the morning dawn pours her love upon me, tendrils of sun fight for existence through blue curtains, peeling yellow paint makes its own sunrise known upon the walls. Footsteps behind me, graceful as a faun, his breathing soothes like water to a burn in the still morning air. A small hand appears in my vision, gently placing a mug of liquid gold beside my now still hand and I am even more in love. Oh grace, oh beauty, how long I have awaited for your arrival. I tell him as such.

“Morning rays through the window

Heavy curtains on the floor,

Though the night has passed quickly,

I will love you forevermore.”

A chuckle. Sweet breath falls upon my listless ears and I am free once again. An angel has found himself in my study and I am at his mercy. I turn and see the bright rays of sun once again, but this time they shine from the eyes of my One. Soft waves of dark brown fall into eyes that sing with love. Eyelashes cover his tired eyes of light, it is as beautiful as an eclipse. With open arms I bring my world into my chest. I gaze at the wall as I hold my light against me. Vibrant yellow reflects back at us and I see the sunrise yet again in my own study. I know we must be leaving soon, moving day looms over us like a thick cloud of rain, but I have packed lots of umbrellas and I know for certain we will be dry in these coming months. We will be warm, dry, together, just a simple poet and his muse. We will continue to love regardless of how the rain pours. I stroke his tired head and feel the affection rise like a tide under the moon. 

“A crown of flowers in your hair

The smell of rain throughout the air

Dewdrops form on the front lawn

Hello my love, welcome to dawn.”

A sigh, as deep as my heart, and a nuzzle of a button nose into my hair is my response. He shakes his head slowly and whines out a quiet, airy, “Too early.” I fall silent. He is still like this in the morning, grumpy as a newborn. My love, I would not have you any other way. Minutes pass under the guise of hours as he is held in my arms and I in his heart. He in my mind, I in his. Moments like this last lifetimes, my brain may be full but there is always room for him. It's hard sometimes, he doesn’t always understand my mind, as I am not well versed with all of him. My words fall upon deaf ears when he is trapped within his brain, he suffers, I suffer, but suffering is beauty when I am with him. 

I try once again to break the sleep that still holds him in its clutches.

“Flowers bloom across your ribcage, 

Under your heart, and in my brain,

I’ll water them and make them grow

Into whatever you please.”

Silence. I hold my breath, awaiting an answer from him as the morning passes on. I would wait eternity for him. “Free verse” a soft voice replies. A breath. “Free verse,” he repeats again, “too easy.” 

A smile breaks upon my face as the room is once again lit with him. His mind holds wonders I still cannot comprehend, but I would spend a millenium deciphering them, discovering the language that only he knows, only  _ we _ know. I reach a hand out and take his own, they fit together as lovers do. He is not just lovely, but rather, he is  _ love _ . Fingers trace the constellations upon his face, he is a nebulae and I am his astronaut. Orion and Leo and Ophiuchus and Lyra have nothing on us, I am forever held within him.

“I am drawn to you

And find myself lost within

Your vast galaxy.” I whisper to him.

“Haiku.” The voice whispers back. I wait a bit more. “I love you” he whispers, once again, into my neck and I feel my eyes fall like a curtain on opening night. I give myself fully to him and I know he does the same with me. I nod. “And I you” I murmur back and all is still, as these mornings always are.

~ _ Peeling Yellow Paint _ ~

The small one talks of painting over me some days. He says the peeling is disfiguring and makes the room look gross. The tall one says it gives me love, personality; I like him the most. But I do see where the other one is coming from, I must admit that my color is off-putting in some places. 

The sun came up a bit earlier today and the birds are outside chirping but these mornings are always the same. The tall one has been up for hours, writing away at his desk by the lovely blue curtains, and the small one always comes in carrying a mug of sweet smelling liquid and then they talk. They talk but in different tongues and the small one gets mad and the tall one lets him and if I were a person, I’d like to be one like them.  _ In love _ is what the tall one once told me, that makes sense, they are the most in love people I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot. The old woman with her cats, the bald man with his wife and secret mistress, the new mother all alone in this big house, they’ve all been fascinating, but these two are my favorites. 

They’re back to talking now, low murmurs against my yellow walls and I watch on in silence. The two seem to have trouble sometimes, getting their thoughts across, but it’s admirable to see them work through it all the same. The small one is held within the arms of the other and just seeing them be together like this, open and soft, would take my breath away if I were human. But, I am not. I’m the peeling yellow paint on the wall of a small study in a big house. I was chosen out of many others, as they were chosen by one another out of many others. I guess you could say we’re all lucky to have found each other.

Even though I am destined to end, I’ve heard their quiet crying at night, talk of relocation and tearing down, I know they are destined to be together. It’s written in the way their hands linger on each other, the gleam in their eyes as they stare, their chemistry was written in the stars and ingrained in their souls. I hear them say “I love you” through their words and I’m lucky to get to experience their love with them. The morning continues on and they remain together and I am nothing but thankful that the small one hasn’t painted over me yet; I would miss this too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This is the first fic I'm uploading here, and it's barely a fic. I wrote this for my creative writing class and I grew attached to my characters. I loved the idea of two people in love not quite being able to communicate properly. Thanks for reading. I appreciate all feedback.  
> Also, I pictured Elliott from Stardew Valley when writing The Poet character..I know shfhsfakskj


End file.
